In the past, there has been known electronic commerce web site in which users can purchase transaction objects such as purchase of items or reservations of services. Such a web site provides a web page which posts information on each transaction object. Moreover, such a web site often provides a function that allows users to register an optional transaction object in a reference list. The reference list is, for example, a list that stores references to information on a transaction object such as a URL of information on the transaction object. Examples of the reference list include a favorite, a bookmark, and the like. Another example of the reference list includes a browsing history of a web page that posts information on a transaction object.
When a user wants to browse information on a transaction object registered in the reference list, the user displays the reference list on a screen and selects a transaction object that the user wants to obtain information thereof. Then, a web page that posts information on the selected transaction object is displayed on the screen. In this way, the user can easily access information on the transaction object from the reference list. However, if the number of transaction objects registered in the reference list increases, it may cost time and labor for the user to find a desired transaction object from the reference list.
To solve this problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that allows users to easily designate a target homepage regardless of the number of entries of a bookmark. Specifically, an Internet browser arranges bookmark entries in the bookmark in the order of reference dates of the homepages or reference frequencies or in alphabetical order of the address names of homepages. Moreover, the users can arbitrarily set the arrangement method.